


"Um...?"

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Multi, Nathan's dream, because we all know Nathan has fun dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Nathan has a dream, one night not long after the events of Episode 1.08: Ain't No Sunshine. And yes, it is one ofthosedreams.





	"Um...?"

He was working late with Audrey again. Except it didn't feel the same; it was less urgent now, things were less frantic, they were just … there.

And then Jess was there too, somehow back in Haven and inexplicably bringing them takeout. It felt kind of awkward, just like it had before, and then with Audrey’s joke about marriage, well. It often didn't take much to leave him self-conscious with women in general (and beautiful women in particular), and now here he was in a room on his own with two of them, and he didn't quite know what to do with himself.

“He is cute, you should see him around babies,” Audrey said, and shared a look with Jess that he couldn't quite decipher. Like they had some secret plan, some action in mind that he would either love or hate, and only they knew which.

He guessed he must have been frowning at that thought because now Jess was telling Audrey that he was cute when he frowned too. And though he tried to turn the conversation around to something else, they kept describing him to each other. Pointing out variations of cute and adorable, even as he tried to work out if that was actually a compliment. He was a grown-ass man, an experienced detective in his 30s; was he really supposed to be happy at being described, repeatedly, in detail, and by multiple people, as  _ cute _ ?

And so he tried to object, but he was too self-conscious to do a good job of it, and apparently getting all awkward and stumbling over his words just made him even more adorable.

He gave up and took a drink of his coffee, and as he did he watched the women share that look again. That look that spoke of as-yet-unacted plans, except now it had a kind of  _ It's Time; let's do it,  _ feel about it.

Jess stepped forward and took his coffee cup from him, setting it down out of the way on the filing cabinet beside her. Audrey got up to join her and they stood next to each other, looking him up and down, mapping out their next move.

“Um …?” he said.

“He's  _ especially _ cute when he's flustered,” Jess commented.

“I wonder what happens if we make him  _ more _ flustered?” said Audrey happily.

“Hmmm,” Jess replied, and reached up to undo his shirt button.

“... I …” he began, but he didn't know what was happening next in that sentence, and in any case Audrey silenced him with a hand on his lips, a bright spot of sensation in the otherwise dark.

Jess had half his shirt buttons undone now, and pressed her palm to his skin. He looked down at her hand as Audrey moved her fingers from his lips, though he couldn't feel Jess’s touch of course. But then somehow, impossibly, he could. He looked up and saw that Audrey held Jess’s other hand, apparently passing on her immunity to his Trouble.

He looked from one to the other, astonished, but they didn't seem surprised. They twined their fingers through each others and grinned at him with an expression that he could not have described if he'd tried. There was pleasure in there, anticipation and expectation, delight at his reactions. They looked determined and possessive, and in amongst it all there was just a hint of something slightly predatory.

Audrey reached down to undo his belt. He was dimly aware he must be dreaming. He very much hoped it was going to be a good long while before he woke up.


End file.
